The Mate
by Lifeless Eyes
Summary: “Actually I do. For the sole fact,” he paused his eyes beginning to bleed red in the dimly lit room, he leaned close casting warm air on Sasuke’s ear, “you’re mine.” Naru/Sasu M/M Rating may change


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not doing this for any profit whatsoever, this is merely for reading pleasure. =D

**When I first started this fan fiction I was still in the process of trying to figure out how to go about storytelling. I have been in a writer's block ever since I uploaded the last chapter and have realized that I took this story too much too fast. I don't like how it's been written, there's not enough development or real understanding of the situation. So I've edited all six chapters in hopes of really providing a good storyline and character development. Thank you for your patience. If you liked the original you are more than welcome to ask me for it and I can send it to you via email.**

It really _was fair_ but only fair in the right perspective of justification. In his mind it felt cruel if not absolutely degrading. Pride was ingrained in his very nature, and like all tragic heroes it was his greatest weakness. So it seemed to be befitting to his punisher that such a flaw be capitalized upon and it was. A thick black collar lied loosely around the avenger's neck. Harmless it seemed and in dual appearance it was humiliating. He was one of the most ingenious and skilled ninja of his generation and he was _collared._ What was his by birthright and by years spent harnessing it was suppressed so deeply that he felt more hollow and frail than he had ever imagined he could. How very ironic it seemed to him, that he would work all his life for one single moment, just one, and it was stolen from him like everything else. He wondered if it was better to just accept that nothing in this world was his, and nothing could ever be reconciled to him without a price, if a price even existed. How very tragic and ironic it was. It was like the universe was content upon condemning him without trial.

He wasn't sure what upset him more, the fact that it was his own reckless actions that allowed for his capture or that the person he had so recklessly acted for was someone he claimed to have severed all ties with. There was no reason he could think of for why he acted so impulsively, only that he did and now he was paying the price. It angered him greatly, like an insufferable itch beneath his skin that he would save _him _of all people, and he would do it right in front of his brother—no not brother, his murderer. If he was honest, it was his fault. He should've just let the moron die and used that moment as an advantage, but instead he had thrown his body at the idiot's and directed them out of the attack—shielding without thinking and almost immediately disgusted upon seeing those blood eyes thick with that bored arrogance. It of course only lasted a moment, because just as quickly that tall lethal form was gone like smoke. He had left himself unguarded just long enough to feel a blow land on the back of his head and then—nothing.

When he had awoken he was laying his current cell, aching, feeling half alive, but wishing he were dead. Death surely was much kinder than the splitting headache he acquired. The room had spun, and the light was so dim that the darkness hurt his eyes. His throat had been parched, lips cracked from dryness and dirt, blood, and sweat clung to his body like a cloak. The silence was deafening, and the air was thick with humidity. He knew where he was, he knew it from the smell, from the taste of dirt on his lips.

The initial reaction upon opening his eyes was not as he expected. If he had ever envisioned waking up in Konoha, he had been certain he would've been livid, but he was not. He was just tired and upon knowing that his chakra was being suppressed he was not angry as he might have predicted, his pride stung of course, but rather he panicked internally. He tried to find the source to which he was so accustomed, but he felt nothing, not one flicker of energy. The vulnerability terrified him so greatly he had been unaware of his hands shaking incessantly till he tried to run his fingers through his bangs. It took him at least an hour to regain composure, to pull himself back in and lock down his emotions. Another hour passed with him attempting to at least locate his chakra, and he found it, a relief that released the weight in his chest. However, when he tried to call upon it a nasty shock ran through his body, paralyzing him in what felt like a thousand needles puncturing his flesh. It left him incredibly winded, gasping for air and afterwards his body ached.

So, in his cell he waited for a verdict he was sure he already knew—maybe it was fair, but he wouldn't admit it out loud. Besides, what could be done? All of his actions had been taken, all of the choices made, and he regretted nothing. In fact, he reasoned, he would've done it all over again if given the chance; he just would've done it sooner. Instead of waiting all those years wasting his time because he was too afraid to avenge his family, because deep down he hadn't been sure then, if he could even exact revenge. Foolish and idealistic Konoha that influenced the compassion in him and made him weak only to realize he wasn't getting any stronger. The longer he stayed, the longer his family rotted without honor and to now sit in his cell knowing that had to be what hurt the most, what struck a chord in his cold heart. His dark ebony eyes stared blankly at the wall before him, completely immersed in the way the sunlight spilled into the cracks dimly lighting the cell.

How very deceiving. The sunlight was not a symbol of hope for him, it was a taunt, a cruel joke played on his battered soul. How much longer would they take to execute him? The lids of his eyes closed softly, he supposed it didn't matter. The idea of them allowing him to live ran across his thoughts like a flash of light. He scoffed. No, even if he was allowed to live he would be kept under heavy surveillance and he would never be free. They wouldn't give him a choice either, especially with so many passionately believing that death was worse than imprisonment. He chuckled and wondered how many of them would think life was worth more if their lot had been identical his. But of course someone would be selfish and demand he live for their benefit or their emotional attachment and he would hate them for it. Every second he was alive he would hate the person that kept him. He reasoned that if it came to that, if he was to live he wouldn't be alive long anyways, he would either wait till his body wasted away or he would end it himself. At the very least he hoped, they would let him die as if he still had his pride.

X

"I don't know about this." A female voice stated uncertain.

"I need you to trust me on this one," he replied strong and sure of himself, as he always was.

"I'm trying, really I am, but you've have to understand what you're saying seems like mythological joke not mention what you're asking can and will be seen as an ulterior motive to saving his life. You know that right?" The voice was pleading, trying to instill at least an ounce of logic before the storm erupted.

"I know what I'm asking is a lot, and I know that it sounds like I'm making some bullshit excuse, but this is real and if you let them take him from me I can't guarantee the safety of anyone. Life mates are incredibly sensitive in the demon world, they are crucial to stability." He replied firmly. She had never seen his eyes appear quite that still, bright and flickering like blue flames. His honesty so open and convicting that even her doubts were swayed and found herself agreeing.

"Say that what you're saying is true, do you even know the consequences of what you're about to do? Do you even know how Kyuubi will react to any of this?"

"Before Kyuubi and I merged he told me where to find scrolls that explained the demon culture," he started, "but since the demon world was essentially eradicated information is scarce. What I could find and what Kyuubi told me is that having a mate is life altering, there is a dominant mate and submissive mate and they are two halves of the same coin, one can't exist without the other, if the balance is disrupted than the bond will reflect that and lose stability."

"These scrolls will need to be collected as evidence to your argument and put into the archives," she said tiredly. He nodded in agreement.

"That's fine they're in my apartment, I'll bring them to you as soon as I finish reading them." She nodded. The man ran hand through his blonde locks before speaking.

"Am I free to go? I've got a mate to claim," he said grinning and flashing his canines.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, an annoying headache had started.

"Alright," She said exasperated but conceding, "He's yours."

"Thank you," he said with deep sincerity. The woman nodded and shooed him away with her hand, completely missing the man grab a key from the corner of her desk.

With that the man with striking blonde locks and deep blue eyes vanished from her office. She sighed and shook her head as she drank her sake to ease her stress, "I hope you know what you're doing Naruto-baka."

X

He didn't _hear_ the person that entered the room and that irked him. He _felt _the presence of someone staring at him in the room. His eyes found oceans and he scowled. Turning away, he stared at the corner once more.

"Sasuke," the blonde spoke. A dark smirk appeared on his face. Sasuke didn't move or appear to be listening, but after a moment of silence he stared at the man from the corner of his eyes signifying that he was listening. The man stepped forward and Sasuke acknowledged him in frontal view. His dark eyes searched for the verdict.

"What do you want Naruto?" He asked scathingly. He turned away and barely felt the makeshift wind that swept over him.

"To talk to you," he said softly. Over the years Naruto had grown taller, less brash, still incredibly optimistic and naïve, but infuriatingly so he had become incredibly skilled and formidable as an opponent.

"Are you sure you're not here to knock me out again?" Sasuke seethed. He didn't notice the way Naruto's eyes flickered with guilt.

"It was necessary to bring you home," Naruto said softly. Sasuke hissed at the taller man.

"You had no right and how incredibly low of you to do that when I _saved _you." Naruto's eyes hardened.

"And why did you save me Sasuke? If I mean nothing to you, why did you do it?" Sasuke didn't answer. The silence was one in the same with the tension and the both of them could feel in drowning the room like black smoke.

"Whatever you have to say I'm not interested." Sasuke said suddenly ignoring that he didn't know and clearly didn't want to know.

"Really?" Naruto started, "Your future doesn't interest you?" Naruto asked, head cocked to the side, eyes slightly narrowed. Sasuke gazed up at to see Naruto bent at the knees squarely in front of him.

"So they sent you to tell me what they decided did they?" He asked coldly. He supposed it was fair, sending his mistake to tell him what he already knew would happen. _Just like them to rub salt in an open wound._

"No I sent myself," he said. _Ouch._

Sasuke scoffed before staring at Naruto with a cold glint of amusement in his eyes.

"You seem awfully happy about my execution," he said.

Naruto's smirk disappeared from his countenance, instead it was replaced with a determined expression—_no _Sasuke thought, it was something darker.

"You're not going to be executed, Sasuke."

The pale skinned man laughed hollowly, "You think they care what you want Naruto?"

"I think they do," Naruto said seriously, "In fact, I know they do or at least they will."

Naruto rested on the balls of his feet, his hands on his knees as pulled out the key to the collar around Sasuke's neck and swung it around his index finger. His smirk playing on his lips held a knowing look and that _grated _on Sasuke's nerves.

"So this your little rescue mission is it?" Sasuke asked humorlessly, "Do tell why they'd give a shit what you want."

Naruto chuckled and allowed his hand to gently trail against Sasuke's cheek, delighted in the flash of confusion in Sasuke's expression.

"Because," he paused. His eyes beginning to bleed red in the dimly lit room, he leaned close casting warm air on Sasuke's ear, "You're mine."

Sasuke slapped the hand on his cheek away, his eyes flaring and he felt for once instance the boiling of his chakra but a sharp shock rang through him and he hissed painfully. His hand immediately drew to the collar as he gasped. Sasuke's body trembled under the shock. Naruto's eyes glowed red with purple irises. They followed the pale column of Sasuke's neck until they stared loathingly at the mark of comas given by the Snake Sanin. His imprint pulsing inside of him; it demanded he replace it with his own. He intended to remedy that in a minute. Naruto watched Sasuke gather his breath, watched him wet his lips, and regain himself.

"Yours?" Sasuke gasped, "I don't belong to anyone and certainly not you." He growled lowly. It would've been threatening if his eyes were spinning with Mangekyou, but instead they were black voids with a fire that called out to the demon vessel's soul. Naruto chuckled darkly, his fingers falling upon the comas.

"I beg to differ Sasuke. You've always belonged to someone, be it your brother—" Sasuke made to lunge but another sharp pain and another agonized gasp before crumpling. Naruto's eyes narrowed but he continued, "or that bastard of a snake, or power-seeking idiots in general, but I know for a fact that you've always belonged to me more than anyone else." Naruto said.

His eyes glowed with a striking confidence that infuriated Sasuke to his core. He shook his head fiercely, "I don't. I don't belong to anyone," he growled, but it wasn't as convincing as he hoped. Naruto sighed before running his fingers through the matted ebony locks, "You keep telling yourself that, but it doesn't make it go away."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me who I belong to?" Sasuke asked viciously, too exhausted and confused to swipe the hand tangling in his hair away.

Naruto took a deep breath and braced himself, _He's not going to believe this._ "You're my mate Sasuke. Granted I didn't know it till I became of age to have a mate," he said as if it were a passing bit of information.

"I don't—I don't understand," Sauske said. His mind was still trying to process the word _mate_ being used in a sentence with Naruto and himself. Something in him bubbled, it stirred in his stomach and settled uncomfortably he wasn't sure why. It felt too honest of statement and that was unsettling.

Naruto sat himself on the floor, taking a breath he began to explain slowly.

"Kyubbi and I merged not too long ago, and when that happened I picked up a few attributes, one of them being I need a mate to keep the demonic side stable," he said.

"I call it the Ying and Yang feature," he said with a dry laugh. Naruto watched as uncertainty etched into his face, watched the muscles in his mate's body ache with misuse, they were tense and defensive. Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on, other than Naruto was claiming that the tie he had originally severed was a tie that was incapable of that. He wasn't sure if it was all some hoax to lure him into thinking this was the only way to save Sasuke from execution or if it was real. The sincerity in Naruto's eyes had thrown Sasuke off. It had to be the bullshit of the century—there was just no way.

Even if it was true, Sasuke would deny it vehemently. He had no desire to belong to Naruto or anyone for that matter.

"You really expect me to believe that, expect the elders believe that?" He asked.

"Do you know what happens if a demon doesn't find their mate or loses their mate?" Naruto asked, his cobalt eyes fiercely watching Sasuke. The raven refused to fidget underneath the gaze, instead he chose to roll his eyes before replying, "No, please enlighten me."

Naruto ignored the sarcasm he heard dripping from Sasuke's lips, "They lose their coherency, they lose their ability to rationalize or distinguish between right and wrong—we go insane." His voice was laced with warning, and it fell into place like puzzle pieces in Sasuke's mind.

"The Council isn't going to kill me, because they don't want to take the chance that you're telling the truth—that's what you're telling me?" Sasuke said.

"Essentially? Yes." Naruto stated seriously. He watched Sasuke consider the information before the rave turned his head to the other side to gaze at the wall.

"You don't believe me," he said amused.

"Catch that did you?" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto sighed. He had known that it was going to be difficult to convince Sasuke, but he had hoped in futile. He knew that it seemed unlikely to Sasuke, but the point of it was, that even if he didn't believe Naruto, it was the absolute truth.

"That's fine don't believe me—" Sasuke scoffed as Naruto started, "but I think you'll find out soon enough you really don't have choice," he said challengingly.

Sasuke bristled with irritation as Naruto's smug reply filled his ears. His lips opened to reply back scathingly feel his body being slammed against the stone wall. He gasped as jolt of pain rain down his spine. His eyes snapped up to see a feral Naruto greeting him. Fangs pointed, eyes blazing, and the tan skin felt like a furnace against his. Naruto's eyes fell upon Sasuke's neck and Sasuke scrambled to understand what was happening. His fingers ruthlessly clawed at Naruto's grip.

"Let go," he hissed. Naruto however, answered with a growl, "Like I told you, you don't have a choice," he said. In that statement time suddenly stilled for Sasuke, his heart beat relentlessly against his chest, his thoughts raced, and his blood pumped with the adrenalin coursing through him.

Fangs pierced his neck without an forgiveness. A claim on him was battled over as Naruto's fangs buried deep in his neck drew a silent agonized scream. Naruto kept him pinned against the wall, his body perfectly aligned as he forced his chakra to overcome the poison of Orochimaru's. _Mine_ he felt his soul claim. Sasuke thrashed wildly not even recognizing the voice that screamed as his own.

It was like lava boiling beneath his skin, his entire being felt as though it were lit on fire and being consumed in a suffocating grip. The tracks of tears were prominent down his alabaster cheeks, and his body shook with horrific spasms.

Naruto clenched his eyes tightly, claiming was not a quick process, it took time to tie two souls together, and considering Sasuke was human the demonic chakra was attempting to infuse itself and if Naruto's merging was anything to go by, he knew how painful it could be.

Still Naruto held on his own intestines twisting cruelly and his soul felt as though it were unraveling and then stitching itself to a foreign substance. Sasuke's voice felt raw as he whimpered under the brutal claiming. He couldn't think, his whole mind was just filled with this blinding white hot pain. Something was binding him, and in his mind he could see the threads of his entire being intertwining with another and it resembled something like lightening to him. It forced its way overcoming that inky black poison that resided in him for so long, that had ate at his soul little by little. He didn't even notice when Naruto pulled away, he only felt at throbbing ache and small burning warmth. Every centimeter of skin twitched with agony.

Naruto felt the last of Orochimaru melt away beneath his chakra. Naruto had gritten his teeth forced himself to ignore Sasuke's screaming. When he pulled his fangs out, he licked the blood and kissed the trembling raven's neck. His lips making their way from his pale sweat drenched neck to his tear-stained cheeks before finding those cracked lips pressing them together furiously. When pulled away Sasuke was drawing in have bouts of air, attempting to fill his lungs.

"That's good," he said, "Just take deep breaths. You're okay now."

He pulled Sasuke into his lap, allowing Sasuke's head to rest in the juncture between his shoulder and neck. His fingers ran through damp inky locks trying to soothe some of the tremors away. Sasuke for the life of him couldn't move, couldn't think merely lay trying to recollect and focus. His body ached and protested greatly when he moved. He felt something linking him to someone and briefly wondered if that was Naruto lurking somewhere in his soul now.

"What—" he tried, but his tongue felt useless as it forgot how to form words.

He whimpered when he was shifted and was soothed with a gentle shushing sound.

"Just relax Sasuke I know it hurts," he said. Sasuke for once didn't argue. He allowed his consciousness to be pulled away, he allowed himself to be lulled into a black embrace that hopefully he would never have to be woken from.

Naruto played with Sasuke's hair idly, checking the new bond between them and making sure it was stabilized for the time being. His chest felt heavier as though they were both expanded so greatly that if felt there was not enough room for either one, but Kyuubi had told him with time it would feel natural.

He smiled at Sasuke's slow breathing and buried his face on the pale man's neck. Kyuubi's chakra purring at the spiral mark displayed on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke nuzzled closer his pain stricken face had faded away leaving him in a peaceful slumber.

"For now anyway," Naruto muttered. His hand that still held the key moved to the collar and removed the vile thing. _No one gets you, but me. _The collar was a threat to his claim and he'd be damned if anyone tried to steal the pale raven from him. Picking up Sasuke in his arms he stood on wobbly legs before gaining his ground. He needed to pay Tsunade a visit.

X

"Naruto…can't you ever knock?" Tsunade asked. She didn't even lift her eyes until a black collar skidded across her desk. Pale blue eyes widened perceptibly. Lifting her head she stared at Naruto. He cradled Sasuke in his arms.

"Before you flip out let me explain," Naruto stated

"Yes please explain why an S-Class shinobi is in my office without any form of seal or chakra suppressor to subdue him," Tsunade hissed.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the Hokage, "Remember when I said there's a dominant mate and submissive one?" The blonde woman nodded her eyes focused on the raven intently as she waited for a hint of consciousness to appear.

"There are certain powers allotted to both," he started, "the bond is like a living breathing entity inside him and I, and from the way Kyuubi explained it if the submissive is resistant to the dominant, if the submissive is reckless or in danger of upsetting the balance, the bond removes all power and places it solely in the dominant's care until the submissive is stable again."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed critically, "So you control his chakra right now?"

Naruto gave a confirmed nod, "I can't use it, but I can suppress or allow him access to it at my discretion." The woman shook her head, god her headache was getting worse.

"So how does the balance between you two work if you've got all the control?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but Kyuubi says the bond works as a check and balance, if it feels the dominant is abusing the power it puts power back into the submissive's reach in order to combat that," Naruto said.

"So what's stopping the bond from deciding that you're abusing the power and giving him the opportunity he needs to access his charka?"

"The bond won't allow him power if he is intending to abuse it as well, I have a theory that if the bond thinks we're both abusing it, it'll seal itself off from both of us till one or both have come to terms and accepted what the bond is demanding."

Naruto said calmly. His brows furrowed as he contemplated and felt out the bond. He could feel Sasuke's soul melting against his own, the way it brushed against him filling him with warmth, and he concentrated on wrapping himself around Sasuke's. The bond purred with contentment.

Tsunade watched skeptically, there were too many questions and not enough solid answers. She rubbed at her temples for the umpteenth time.

"Get me those scrolls as soon as you can brat," She stated, "We need to know just how the bond thinks what it wants in order for it to not feel threatened." Naruto nodded firmly, his eyes still on the Sasuke's limp form.

"I'm going home," Naruto said. Tsunade wanted to ask more questions, wanted further reassurance but knew that as of right now this amount of knowledge would have to suffice. She nodded and Naruto nodded his head before disappearing in a flicker. She leaned back against her chair as a curious expression settled on her face. It was strange that when she felt out Naruto's chakra it felt different than before. She had touched at Sasuke's and realized that both of them felt identical, it was as though you could barely tell them apart. There were subtle differences, in that Naruto's was warmer and Sasuke's felt cooler. She could tell that something was connected between the two, but when she had tried to feel it out, it had shielded itself and disappeared altogether. _I need more Sake. _

X

The apartment he lived in was small but cozy. It was big enough for both Sasuke and him. Gently he carried his mate to the bedroom, making sure to pull the covers back before laying down the listless body. His eyes roamed the spans skin that had revealed itself and licked his lips. _Teme I bet you know you look damn good too._

The ivory skin glowed under the pale moonlight, illuminating the skin in an ethereal way that begged for Naruto run his fingers down. He couldn't refrain from running his fingers lightly down the toned arms before he climbed into the bed. Sasuke shivered and sought out the warmth that Naruto's body offered, when he unconsciously found it, he curled himself to Naruto who grinned in the dark. He softly smoothed back the ebony locks and kissed his flawless skin before wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

_I'll be damned if I lose you. _

_**AN:I hope you guys like this re-boot of my original one. The chapters are being edited as we speak so hopefully I'll have them all edited soon and then I can start on new chapters. Thank you again for your patience! Don't give up on me!**_


End file.
